Oh It'll fit
by lucarioblastiose
Summary: A rango x Jake fic . I'm not sorry for making this and if you don't like yaoi don't read its that simple.


Rango was in a rather...unforeseen predicament. Right now, he was trapped. Between a snake and well...more snake. But there was a rather large difference between the specific parts of the snake's anatomy that he was currently facing. One side was hard and scaly, the other...Equally hard, but much less scaly.

Slowly, he thought of the events that had lead up up to this situation, to which the chameleon liked to think was not his fault. But the snake, only known as the infamous outlaw "Rattlesnake Jake", tended to disagree. It had only been another boring day in Dirt. After all of the trouble the mayor had caused, things had finally settled into a social rut. Rango took his place as sheriff, and...well Rattlesnake Jake had stuck around.

It was extremely difficult for the rest of the towns people to accept the snake, much less trust him. But Rango had insisted. And Jake wouldn't tell anyone of his appreciation. He had practically named himself assistant sheriff.

Yet it would be wise not to call him an assistant...

Rango was rather bored, spinning in the only spinning bar stool that the saloon had available (he had claimed it soon after he had saved the town). As he was spinning, the same sight kept passing his vision: bright, red and yellow colored eyes, blazing into him.

It was Jake, who was taking up a fourth of the saloon in the corner. Rango had noticed the large snake acting strangely since this morning, when the dangerous reptile had avoided him as if he were the anthropomorphic manifestation of dysentery. But now...the snake wouldn't leave him alone.

He was gazing at him as though he were trying to move the little green sheriff telepathically. Or if he was planning on making a meal of him...That was the part that worried Rango the most. He had complete trust in Jake, as in the time that they had spent stopping crime (instead of causing it on Jake's part), they had gotten rather close.

But he had grown up being told not to trust snakes..."We're brothers"he could remember what he had said around that campfire to the expecting townspeople so long ago.

Rango stopped spinning, and turned to look at Jake. He focused hard on the snake. Was there anything different today? Hat? Same. Gatling Gun? Shiny. Moustache-like-mark? Stylish. Wait, there it was. His scales, they seemed...new...Less battered and crushed. More dark in color. He must have shed recently. Also, he seemed to be flicking his tongue more than often, and for longer than usual.

He just seemed more...lively. It gave Rango the chills. But he could also feel something else. A strange pull towards the big snake. Like a magnet. That is how Rango's strange situation began. The snake gave him a sinister grin when he found the chameleon staring back. Rango gave a half hesitant smile back, before getting up and leaving.

As he walked down through the center of town, he had the intention of visiting Beans, where she was probably over by, or in the Bank. Until he heard it. It sounded like tiny repetitive hisses, which he had matched to the sound of Jake breathing. He turned around, and found himself face to face with the massive, dangerous snake. The same, half lidded smile remained on the snakes face. His tongue flicked out once more, only this time, it slipped around his lips.

"Hello, Raaaaaaaaaango." Jake said, drawing out his name as if it were a piece of candy.

"I was just wonderin', if you'd join me, behind that there hill-" He nodded his head toward said hill, some ways out of town "-in, say, an hour?" The snake still only smiled. Rango knew that no ordinary person would sit there and smile like this. It seemed almost...perverse.

"Well, huh, okay Jake, I...guess I'll see you in an hour...then..." Rango said, waving as he walked away hesitantly.  
The Rattlesnake chuckled, his deep voice filling the air around him. He had just planned something rather maniacal. He needed to prepare.

Rango felt slightly uneasy as he walked out of town towards the big out side of town. He went through his head trying to think of any reasons that Jake would want to speak to him alone. Silently he hoped that the snake wouldn't eat him. "Nah'. I trust Jake. He wouldn't do that! We're friends...right?"

Yes, just friends. Painfully enough, they were only friends. Well...painful on the snake's part. Not as though he would ever admit it to anyone, not even the tiny green sheriff, but he had become rather smitten with the chameleon. It was strange though, it was not just that the small green lizard was attractive, but also the terrifying need to mate with Rango. It was an intense pull.

Almost as intense as his possessive, protective attitude he had grown for the little lizard, but not yet been able to show to anyone. But he would soon stop.  
As soon as he claimed the sheriff.

Rango crested over the hill in a matter of minutes, but didn't see the snake. This made it worse for his nerves. "Uh...J-Ja-Jake?" Rango called hesitantly. His fear made him shake. He kept walking down, until he reached the other side of the hill, he looked around once more.

"Huh..." Rango said Just as he turned around, he was face to face, once again, with the fiery eyes of Rattlesnake Jake. He jumped and yelled, startled.

"You came..." Jake only said, and chuckled "Yeah, I di-" Rango was cut off as the massive snake began to slither in circles around him, until he had encircled the lizard completely.

"You know, Rango, I've been thinkin' quite. A. Bit. About. You. And d' you know why?" Jake said, smirking as he got realclose to Rango's face.

"W-why?"Rango said "Because I don't like the other people look at ya'...-" He seemed to sniff the air "These people seem to be forgettin' something. And now that I think you are forgettin' something too. "

"What do you mean?" Rango asked nervously, tapping his fingers together "You're mine. Not theirs. I think I might just have to...remind you of that lil' fact."  
Rango was just confused, and slightly...curious as to what the snake meant.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, brother, but I don't quite follo-"  
Jake began to coil around him. He was wasting time. "Stop talking, and take your clothes off."  
(Snek)  
"Jake! We can't just-"  
"I said: Take. Them. Off. Now!"The snake said, getting more demanding.

Rango didn't reply, except but to take off his hat, and untie the bandanna from around his neck 'I can't believe I am doing this. For JAKE none the less!"That's it. All of 'em." The snake sneered "Why are ya' makin' me do this?" Rango asked as he struggled with his boots

"Do I really have to explain this again? You. Are. what I tell you." The snake said, once again close to him.  
"And, I find you the most particularly.-" He drug his forked tongue across the little lizards collar and up his neck. "-adorable."

Rango shuddered, and the feeling seemed to shoot strait down his spine, and to his groin. As he practically hurried to take his pants off, the snake got more and more excited himself.

After Jake's enemy (Rango's clothes) was disposed of, the snake began to coil tightly around the tiny lizard. Rango shivered as many different textures zipped by. Rough scales, smooth scales, hard leather and cold bullets (from Jake's bullet belt of course), until one touched him that he wasn't expecting. The snake's hard member(s)*. They were pressed up against his leg. The green sheriff blushed deeply, practically the top part of his body turning red.

"Get t' work, Rango." Jake hissed in his ear, nudged just a little harder against Rango.  
Rango wasn't too sure how to go about this kind of thing. It wasn't like he hadn't...spent time with another man, but he wasn't to sure how to do so with a giant snake. Two cocks. This'd be fun to deal with. Not to mention the coils.

Rango hesitantly grasped one around the middle gently. The reaction was instantaneous. The whole snake shook slightly. Rango, who had been looking at Jake, watched the snake practically wince.

When the snake "recovered", he looked back at Rango, almost pleadingly "Its been a little while. More." He gently rubbed his hand down the textured length, the other one brushing against the back of his hand. He noticed how...girthy it was compared to what he expected he might see in a snake. "Kinda big..." Rango said, as he continued his movements.

Rango wasn't very good at dirty talk. In order to silence the lizard, Jake crammed his mouth over Rango's. Automatically, the sheriff's hand sped up on the length. He added his other hand to gently rub circles over the head of the other fat length, using his thumb.

He moaned softly into the Rattlesnake's mouth as one of Jake's coils rubbed up against his own hard member, and got a rather throaty groan in return, only Jake's seemed to rattle the little actor lizard to the core, mostly since it was coming from all around him.

Then Jake got tired of all of the weak stuff. "Enough of this shit. Lets get down to business." Rango was about to reply, but Jake's body began to move, sending him moving across many different textures once again.

When it stopped, he found himself positioned precariously over the snakes two members. Slowly he was lowered until one of them was directly out in front of him, rubbing against his own leaking shaft, whereas the other one was pressing up against his rather...unadjusted entrance. "I don't think that's gonna f-"

"Oh it'll fit. God help your soul if it doesn't, Rango." Jake said dangerously. Before the snake decided to cram it all in, Rango reached in front of him, and slid his hand over the top of the other member, gathering precum on his hand. He gasped softly as he spread some over his hole. He pushed a finger in, but pulled it out again, hissing in pain.

Jake could only watch in wonderment as Rango prepared him self for the dirty dead he was about to do. It was amazing to watch. It was proof that the lizard was willing. The rattler tilted his head down, and dragged his tongue across the hot hole, using his own saliva to help the process.

Rango practically yelped, but lifted his tail in acceptance. Using Jake's neck as support, he lowered himself down enough to where he could feel the throbbing length against him.

He took a few deep breaths...before Jake suddenly dropped the lizard downward onto his member. It slid almost half way in, with a "Shlliiiiick".

Rango seemed to gasp for air, and Jake was happy as a rattler could be, open mouth, practically drooling with joy. "That's it, easy Rango. All of the way now, I'll be gentle...-ish." the snake cooed, gently coaxing Rango the rest of the way onto couldn't help but give a growl of pleasure as one member sank into Rango, and the other slid against the lizard.

"I don't...I can't...HaaAAAhhh!" Rango didn't know what to hissed in pain as his hole was stretched, but he couldn't help but enjoy the strange feeling of being full.

The snake let the lizard adjust to his considerable size, before licking the sheriff's face once again. "Get' to it, boy." Rango nodded, and, again using Jake's neck for support, lifted himself up the meat pole, before sinking back down. He started slow, before gaining speed a little. He wasn't without his own pleasure, as having Jake inside of him was nice, but was really sold him was the snake's other member rubbing up against his own length.

They began rather strenuous fucking, sliding up and down with speed and power. Rango was making a variety of rather pathetic noises, and Jake only grinned with joy. He hadn't had this much sexual stimulation in a while, and it felt even better with someone like Rango, with whom he had an odd infatuation with since he had killed the mayor.

Rango was getting close, and he could feel it building up within his loins. He took one hand off of Jake's neck, and began to rapidly jerk himself off, thrusting his hips against the snake's other rigid member. "J-Jake, I think I'm g-gunna'..."  
"Shh, just let go, Rango." Jake hissed softly, rather close himself.

Just the sound of Jake's sultry voice in his ear threw him over the edge. He bit his lip as he spurted his fluid on the member in front of him. Then he started to jerk Jake off also. Which was almost unnecessary, as Jake came also.

The feeling of the green lizards internals clamping down on him had caused him to cum. He actually yelled out his pleasure as he shot stream after seed on and inside the lizard. The sweet feeling of releasing his animal instincts and breeding was amazing, and it took a load off of his stress level.

Rango slowly pulled off of the snake, gasping softly as he actually felt the volume of hot snake seed inside of him, some of it spilling out slightly as he removed Jake's length from him. He stumbled lightly around, until he found his kerchief on the ground, and began to wipe himself clean of the massive amounts of spilt seed.

As he put his pants on, he bunched up his kerchief, and placed on his rather sore and abused rectum. This would stop him from leaking the excess fluid into his pants and ruining them. As he turned around looking for his shirt, he met eyes with Jake, who was mostly just watching him.

The snake slid forward, and gently touched their mouths together, pushing his tongue into Rango's mouth with ease.

Rango noticed a particular taste, it was rather bitter. 'Maybe its the venom' Rango thought to himself. Jake broke the kiss, but slid his tongue gently in the crook of the sheriff's neck. "You're mine. Don't forget that, Rango. You will find yourself in a troublin' spot if ya' do."

"I won't..." Rango said, finding his shirt and vest and putting them on.

As the two of them made their way back towards town, Jake couldn't help but feel rather relaxed. He got what he wanted, but he still felt the need in the back of his head. Then Rango posed a question that only fixed things even more.

"Could this not jus' be a one time thing? Between you n' me, I like you too..."  
Jake chuckled "Don't make me tell you again...  
"I'm yours?"  
"Mine."

End


End file.
